


Bath Time Intruders

by ahunmaster, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Ghost AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Human, Bathing/Washing, F/M, Genderbending, Ghosts, Human, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Soundwave wants to do is take a bath, but leave it to Bombrush to make her hesitate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time Intruders

"You could at least be courteous enough to not stare while I'm undressing."  
  
Soundwave ignored the chuckle behind her as she turned off the water in the tub. Still, she turned back to make sure the ghostly general was actually looking away.  
  
His body was, but his head was still turned to the side to chuckle still. Only when he finally turned it away did she removed her bathrobe and quickly got into the tub of warm water.  
  
It was nice. They had gotten the plumbing in this place updated after that fiasco that had left them with no warm water for a week. And despite being used to taking quick showers in here to avoid any 'ghostly' intruders, the need for a nice bath to soak in was too much for her to ignore any longer.  
  
But it had still left Bombrush.That perverted old fool had been itching after her ever since she and her co-workers had come to this castle. She had let him indulge for a bit, but she had put a stop to most of his lewd activities once she knew who she was dealing with.  
  
She could still remember how long it had taken for the negotiations (or rather Mirage having to be the middle man between her and the girls out in the van and the ghostly residents) for them to able to live in this castle during their investigation without having a ghost jump them or watch them from the ceiling.  
  
Of course, more than half of her co-workers now were in sexual relationships with some of the ghosts, so privacy and such wasn't as big of a deal now as it had been almost five months ago. A detail Bombrush was not above reminding her of.  
  
She heard another chuckle again when she brought up her arms to gently scrub at them, making her give an annoyed huffed. Primus, she just wanted to enjoy her bath, but this damn fool was making a big deal out of seeing her naked.  
  
"What?"  
  
Bombrush was sitting off to the side, thankfully, and keeping a good distance away from her. Which was a shame for him. He would have preferred to be closer. Or even in the bath with her and help her "wash up." Though he knew if he attempted to bring up that idea, she would kick him out and never let him observe her again. And that wasn't something he wanted, so he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Oh, nothing, my dear," he said nonchalantly. "I simply wish I had a better look."  
  
She glared at him. Filthy pervert. Did women actually fall for this man when he had been alive? Then again... apparently they had also fallen for him when the man was dead, haunting the grounds and pretending to be alive whenever parties and such were hosted in the castle long ago. Just thinking about it made her angry, causing her to shake her head and grumble to herself as she finished scrubbing herself down.  
  
Bombrush raised an eyebrow. "Did I say something?"  
  
"You've seen plenty of women's bodies before," she commented, clearly annoyed. "You don't need to see mine."  
  
That made him laugh. "My, my, Soundwave, you sound jealous-"  
  
"Not even in your wildest dreams."   
  
He simply chuckled as he watched her reach for her shampoos. While he certainly wouldn't do anything while she was in this sort of state - not without her permission, of course - he had hoped to work around it. He knew he could at least give it a try.  
  
"Soundwave."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you let me wash your hair?"   
  
Her whole body froze up as she turned her head around, her eyes wide as she stared him down in confusion.  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Your hair," Bombrush sighed as he pointed to her bottles of shampoo. "Since you're letting me hang out in here while you bath, I could at least help you out."  
  
She just stared at him for a few moments, her eyes narrowing a bit. But he simply smiled and held up his hands. While he wasn't like his other ghostly companions who touched and even had sex with her colleagues, he made it very clear that he was interested in doing those sort of things to her. Not to mention she knew where his eyes liked to wonder if she let her guard and dressed too "provocatively" in front of him.  
  
Of course, now she wasn't dressed at all. She was completely naked and vulnerable... And he wanted to wash her hair. That just seemed way too dangerous to agree to.  
  
"I won't do anything to you," he said, giving a small smile. "If I tried, I doubt you would ever let me near you and I certainly wouldn't want that."  
  
He was right about that. If he tried anything, she would find away to kill him again. And when he had pretended to the king when they had first gotten here... even then, he didn't really take advantage of her. Sure, he had put his hands on her hips and had kissed neck and cheek once, but he never took it beyond that.   
  
"... Fine. But try anything and I'll make you regret it."  
  
"That, my dear Soundwave, I would never doubt."   
  
Not that she knew how. Sure, she had a few theories, but nothing solid as of yet and no proof that any of them would work. The worst she could do would be to leave and never return to the castle.  
  
But she couldn't abandon her friends here. They couldn't leave the investigation just because she didn't like it here. The castle was rich with history and the spiritual energy it radiated was beyond anything the paranormal team had ever experienced.  
  
And the other ghosts... Soundwave knew some of them had formed relationships with some of the other ghosts. Many of them made her question their motives, but others... she couldn't force them to abandon them. Not for her own selfish needs.  
  
She heard water splashing, causing her to look to her side. Bombrush had materialized, only in his undershirt and pants, sleeves rolled up as he dipped his hands into the water.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I need to get my hands wet or else your shampoo would be able to lather in your hair," he pointed out the obvious as he reached back up to motion with his wet hands. "Unless you're going to get your hair wet, that is."  
  
Soundwave glared at him, but didn't bother to argue. Yes, her hair was still relatively dry except for the ends that dipped into the water. But she had been planning to wet it slowly, not wanting to let her guard down around her spectator.  
  
But she had to get it wet. Since he would be washing her hair, she'd rather him get it over with quickly rather than letting him hang out behind her back with his hands on her head.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Soundwave dived under the water, letting it soak into her long locks. She held herself under for longer than she intended, but it was more a childish ploy to keep herself as far from that perverted ghost for as long as possible.  
  
But she couldn't hold her breath forever, forcing her to emerge from the dark waters back into the bright bathroom she was in.  
  
He had to chuckle, but he didn't say anything about it. It simply showed that he had a long way to go before she trusted him completely. But he was fine with that. He didn't mind playing this little game of trying to win her over. She made it fun, exciting - she had quite the personality and it was fun bantering with her. He honestly couldn't recall having this much fun chasing around another woman. Oh well, that was just part of her charm.  
  
"You have beautiful hair," he noted as he squirted some of her shampoo onto his hand.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Of course." And when he started to massage her scalp, he noted how healthy and soft it was, even when wet. She certainly took good care of herself. Very refined. It was incredibly sexy, but he decided to keep that to himself for now.  
  
Soundwave didn't realize that she was relaxing under his touch. His hands felt nice against her scalp. Not to hard, but there was still gentle firmness to his fingers. He must have done this to other women too. Which wasn't surprising, considering who she was dealing with. But she let it slide for now and allowed herself to close her eyes and tilt her head back and relax.   
  
At least the stupid pervert was good for something.


End file.
